Bringing Home a Little Bumblebee
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Sideplot to "Harem Mechs" and done as a request for the illustrious Mrs. Bumblebee. Shockwave is called in to settle a dispute among the Harem Mechs and his reward is a concubine of his chosing. A certain blonde Bee is his choice.
1. Chapter 1

Fairest

oOo

Authors Notes: Okay, forgive me for calling Starscream a "wife" even though he's technically male. Though then again, Screamer may demand to be called a wife?

Also, if this plotline looks familiar to some of you avid scholars then I suggest that you recall the greek story of how the Trojan war was started. Legend goes that Eris, goddess of Discord, was not invited to a banquet and so she threw her golden apple of dicord into the middle of the celebration and shouted that it was "for the fairest goddess". Naturally Aphrodite (goddess of love), Diana (Or Selene, Goddess of the Hunt) and Hera (Queen of the MT. Olympus, wife of Zeus and goddess of women) each thought that the apple was meant for them.

Hence the three goddesses asked Zeus to chose the most beautiful goddess. Zeus redirected them to Paris, a shepheard, and the three went to Paris. He chose Aphrodite when she promised him the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife (Helen of Troy, who also happened to be the wife of a powerful king o.O).

oOo

Megatron's Harem was actually a separate palace from his own, connected by a large, elevated walkway. The palace was decorated in elegant golds, reds, blues and purples (most dominantly) and the number of concubines ranked in the hundred thousands, yet the favorites of the emperor had their own separate section of the palace where no outsider mechs were permitted to enter.

Among the favorites were Megatron's wife, Starscream. Also his three most beautiful concubines, Tracks, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, lived in the favorites section.

Tracks was probably one of the more exhibitionistic of the Harem, especially when it came to his looks and keeping them up. The blue eyed Autobot's lips parted invitingly as he sat on his red cushion berth, trailing a cloth over his body. Track's snow white hair had a few thick streaks of blue and around the almond shaped eyes were thin lines of red, emphasizing the elegant blue color. Pale blue skin covered his body, so pale it was almost pure white. Of the three most attractive mechs of Megatron's Harem, he was probably the one next to Starscream who flaunted it the most. He was a god, and the sad thing was that he knew it. He wore an elegant blue shirt and pants that clung to his body, one sleeve and one leg cut off to reveal his perfect skin. The concubine wore a series of gold bracelets and necklaces on his wrists and neck, the gaudy ornaments only emphasizing his perfect, strong yet feminine body.

Sunstreaker adjusted his blonde hair, making sure that it flared out at the sides of his head like golden thread. Heavily lidded eyes watched the world with distain as the warrior mech sat on his own berth. He was larger than most of the concubines, second only to Optimus Prime in his dominating size of the entire palace of Harem mechs. He wore a purple and gold striped shirt that was made of a cloth wrapped around his chest like bandages and tucked into the bottom of the tight shirt in order to keep it on. A short purple skirt edged in gold showed off smooth, powerful legs, a long golden scarf wrapped around his waist tickling his calves. Delicate golden anklets and bracelets, not as many as Tracks of course, yet still enough to emphasize wealth and his status as a concubine gleamed in the blue and pink light of the harem.

Starscream sat on a large cushion berth at the back of the room, admiring his finish on his wings. He had just come from the washracks and was feeling immaculate. Starscream was slim and small, young but not quite as naive as many mechs believed. He knew how to use his seemingly weak charm to his advantage. A pair of metal wings gleamed red and white as he stroked them with a manicured hand, red nails with gold tips tapping on the wings thoughtfully. Red hair fell to the base of his spine, pulled back in a ponytail with a gentle curtain of bangs covering his red left eye. His perfect, dark gray skin was almost black and he smirked as he felt his own skin, knowing that any mech looking at him would know that he thought himself exceedingly beautiful because of his skin. He wore a tight red and purple dress, the skirt so short that one could see the bright red of his interfacing panel if one looked at him correctly. Red strapped high heels that tied off at the top of the knees, the heels actually being Starscream's red painted thrusters.

Blitzwing stood beside a window, watching the concubines and grinning as he watched little Perceptor strip out of his clothes and begin to clean himself from the privacy of his bed. Nice aft, but that wasn't why Blitzwing was hovering outside of the window.

"Come on man! Just toss the apple and let me take a look at the little sex kittens!" Skywarp complained and Blitzwing glared down at him, tossing a golden apple studded with rubies and dangling from a golden chain into the room, shouting in his Random voice:

"For the fairest!"

Sunstreaker, Tracks and Starscream looked up as the apple rolled into the center of the room, listening to the statement. Perceptor jumped, having been the closest to the window and pulled his blankets to his chest before standing and looking out the window.

"No one's there." He pouted and turned, wrapping the purple blankets around his thin form and looking at the apple. Starscream bent over and picked up the apple.

"For the fairest…" He repeated, lifting the chain to fasten it around his neck as he smirked. "Well, the choice is obvious."

"Hold on now! What makes you think that you're the fairest?" Tracks grabbed the apple. "Obviously whoever dropped it meant me."

"If they were blind." Sunstreaker snatched the apple away. "I am definitely the fairest mech here."

Argument issued between the three and after a few minutes Soundwave came in. Seeing the apple, the three arguing mechs and the other concubines watching in mixtures of amusement and genuine fear as to what the three warrior mechs would do.

"Let go, Sunflower!" Tracks snarled.

"Ha! You admit that I am the most gorgeous mech here and let go!" Susntreaker punched Tracks' shoulder.

"In your dreams, seeker wannabes!" Starscream Kicked the two mechs, trying to jerk the chain away.

"Megatron's bitch!" The two other mechs snarled simultaneously at Starscream.

"Which is a position that you two could only dream of!"

Soundwave shook his head and walked over to the three mechs and grabbed the apple from the center of the triangle of arguing mechs.

"Soundwave, who is the fairest!" Starscream asked, glaring at the other two mechs. "Tell us." Soundwave shook his head.

"Situation: To be resolved by Megatron."

The last thing Soundwave needed was to explain the catfight to his Emperor.

oOo

Megatron looked at his two most attractive concubines and his Queen, the three mechs glaring at each other as Megatron held the apple in question.

It was really quite amusing.

Starscream pouted at his husband, walking up to him and batting his optics (basically turning them on and off very quickly) as he slid his chest over Megatron's.

"Who is the fairest, my glorious mate?" Starscream crooned softly and Megatron stared blankly at the slim body between his thighs, feeling his hardware heat up as Starscream pressed his flat abdomen to his crotch.

"Yes, Megatorn." Tracks and Sunstreaker flanked his sides, the golden haired mech trailing a hand seductively over Megatron's arm and shoulders while Tracks nuzzled at his jaw.

"How can I think when I'm being suffocated by affection." Megatron growled, shoving the three off of him. Starscream pouted and whined as he was practically pried off of his mate.

"But Megatron…"

"Starscream, you know that this would be so unfair on the others." Megatron purred, leaning back to smirk deviously to himself. "Soundwave. Summon Shockwave and all of my concubines. Shockwave shall decide who is the fairest."

Starscream pouted but smirked as he slowly turned away, a plan forming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Home a Little Bumblebee

oOo

Author's Notes: Done as a request for the glorious, incredible and skilled writer and commissioner Mrs. Bumblebee! May that name be exhulted!

*Like butter on bread* *Sycophant*

Okay, if Shockwave is OOC then please do not shoot me. I haven't seen that many episodes with Shockwave in them and the ones I do see are usually in passing.

Oh, BTW, I have gotten questions as to the verse these characters are from and I have to say that they can vary from any verse. Bumblebee and Shockwave are from TFAnimated (as requested by Mrs. BBB).

Oh yeah, I almost forgot:

YES! SHOCKWAVE HAS ANTLERS! LOOK AT THE FUCKIN' THINGS! THEY'RE HUGE!

Also, I'm pretty sure someone is going to be really, really fucked off that I made Thundercracker a pimp, but right now I don't really care. Cracker needs a job.

oOo

Megatron sat on his throne, Starscream sitting on the arm of the huge throne, practically draped over the Emperor and the seeker tracing patterns in Megatron's shoulder and chest while he observed everything with lazy red optics.

Shockwave's face was bland, the black hexagonal visor with its single red glowing optic in the center and the purple scarf covering his lower face and neck. Tall "antler" like antennae twitched every so often, sensing vibrations and transmissions. Unlike most Decepticons Shockwave's dermaplating was a very pale maroon and his hair was a the same shade was his armor. Instead of his gun hand, currently a normal hand replaced his right arm making him look fairly more normal.

The huge Decepticon general was probably almost half a head taller than Megatron and just as broad, standing formidably in the center of the throne room. All of Megatron's favorite harem mechs were in the room, sprawled out on cushions and watching Shockwave with interest.

"Shockwave, my loyal right servo." Megatron smirked and Shockwave was glad that his facial covering didn't give anything away. That tone either meant something really good was about to happen or something really bad was about to happen. It could be translated either way. "I as you to settle a small tiff amongst my concubines."

The harem mechs stood, lining the room and looking at Shockwave with seductive grins or uninterested faces. Shockwave looked around and then back at Megatron.

"Chose the fairest mech in the crowd." Starscream stood and walked over to Shockwave smirking. Shockwave stiffened when the seeker leaned up to whisper in his audials.

"Declare me fairest and I will tell you where your precious Bumblebee is."

"Starscream is fairest." Shockwave stated in his monotone voice after casting his gaze slowly around the room, looking at ech mech briefly for about half the room before turning back to Megatron. Starscream smirked, he knew Shockwave wouldn't even be able to resist the opportunity to find the obnoxious Bee.

"You will find him in the crowd." Starscream whispered before going back to his mate

"How many concubines have you?" Megatron asked nonchalantly.

"None, my liege, I have not seen fit to search for one and no mech has ever struck my… fancy as you call it." A lie. One mech had struck his fancy, yet it was not to be.

"Then please, accept my humble gift of any mech in my harem. Just choose him and he is yours." Megatron gestured around to the mechs lining the walls and Shockwave looked around. "Take your time." Shockwave looked at his master before slowly, cautiously walking to the left side of Megatron's throne to look at the first mech.

Then the next.

Two dozen more and Shockwave paused at Sunstreaker. The yellow twin smirked at him and thrust his chest forward suggestively. Shockwave moved to the next mech. While Sunstreaker was attractive and blonde with blue optics, he was too tall and masculine for Shockwave. A few more blonde mechs didn't meet the standards and Shockwave stopped at Waspinator. The same model as Shockwave's first and only love, but no, the Wasp would not replace Bumblebee.

Moving on down the line, Shockwave was losing patience and beginning to think that Bumblebee wasn't there. Suddenly a pair of wide, baby blue optics looked away from him quickly and Shockwave turned, going back a few mechs and staring. Bumblebee was still small, his slim chassis covered by a short purple dress, the skirt falling mid thigh and showing off glowing golden dermaplating. Bumblebee's small audial horns gleamed in the mass of blonde hair. Shockwave reached forward and grasped Bee's chin, turning the delicate, childish face towards him, staring into blue optics. Bumblebee glared at him and Shockwave grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him out of the line of mechs.

"This one." Shockwave stated blandly, even though his spark was pounding. He had found Bumblebee. And he would not lose the little Autobot again.

"As you wish." Megatron dismissed his concubines with a wave of his servo, all of them leaving, Starscream pulling himself away from his mate also. "Go enjoy your new concubine, Shockwave."

Shockwave had been given a palace as a reward for his loyalty a few years ago, the palace located on some Japanese island. The palace took up the entire island and Shockwave was glad of this, he wouldn't have to worry about unwanted neighbors. Shockwave closed the doors to his quarters, turning to Bumblebee, whom he had thrown in more roughly than he had intended to.

Bumblebee lay sprawled on the bed, trembling and looking up at him in a mixture of fear and anger, his left leg curled close to his chassis while the other one moved his chassis back away from the edge of the berth. Shockwave seemed uninterested in the little Bee, going over to an energon dispenser and pouring a cube. Bumblebee took this time to look around him. The entire room was painted in dark shades of green and purple. Filmy green curtains were spread wide to allow the sunset to filter through the balcony windows. The bed was directly across from the balcony, looking out over glittering oceans that were currently bathed in red, orange and purple. The berth itself was large, in order to comfortably contain Shockwave no doubt, with neat purple and black silk sheets. Bumblebee looked over at Shockwave warily to notice that the large Decepticon had sat down on the foot of the berth and his single optic was currently fixed up Bumblebee's skirt.

Bee trembled and pulled even further back, trying to cover himself with his skirt a bit more.

"I'm sorry." Shockwave finally stated and Bee looked at him, blinking in shock.

"What?" He asked, scornfully. Shockwave looked away and reached up to remove the scarf around his mouth. Bumblebee's optics widened and his jaw dropped. Shockwave had derma and a nose. His derma were thin and set in a firm line, the sharp chin and jaw making Shockwave's expression look like a grimace.

"For having to lie to you. I never meant to hurt you." Bumblebee's obnoxious nature returned after years of being suppressed, the blonde mech sitting up and snarling at Shockwave.

"What? You didn't mean to toy with my "illogical" emotions? You didn't think that taking over the world and enslaving all Autobots and humans would hurt me?" Bumblebee trembled as he dug his fingers into the bedding. He hadn't thought much about the hurt, about the pain of being betrayed. He had loved Shockwave (granted, he had thought that his name was Longarm Prime at the time) and the betrayal had hurt so badly. Yet on nights after Megatron had finished with him, the little Bee would think about his scorned love. Shockwave might as well have shouted in his face "YOU CAN STICK YOUR FRAGGING LOVE SO FAR UP YOUR AFT YOU CAN CHOKE ON IT FOR ALL I CARE!".

Shockwave stared down at Bumblebee, face expressionless as he stared at that trembling, pouting lower lip, wide blue optics filled with hurt and anger, years of pent up rage and hatred. Shockwave slowly leaned forward and Bumblebee crawled back, optics widening in fear.

Shockwave was silent as he moved, pressing Bee's back to the headboard of his bed, grasping the metal edge and moving so that Bumblebee's legs were slung over his hips, their crotchplates pressing together.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bumblebee whimpered, paralyzed with fear. Shockwave looked down at him before moving to capture slightly parted derma. Biting down on Bee's lower derma and sucking gently. Bee stiffened then relaxed and moaned, his hands slowly moving to hover over broad shoulders with dermaplating tinted maroon. Bee's hands hovered over the shoulder before lacing in his own blonde hair, the smaller mech whining and trying to pull away. Shockwave's lips released his and Bee gasped, cycling air quickly to cool his overheating chassis.

"I'm sorry…" Shockwave whispered, his monotone voice coming dangerously close to emotion at the roughness of it. Shockwave scooted closer, his chest now pressed to Bee's, his hands still clutching at the headboard. Bumblebee gritted his denta and onlined optics he couldn't recall shutting off.

"Frag you!" The obnoxious little mech gasped out and Shockwave smirked suddenly.

"If you insist." Bumblebee gasped in shock when Shockwave slid powerful hands with long, spidery fingers trailed down his back to grasp his aft possessively. Bumblebee arched and ground his denta together, glaring at Shockwave.

"I… Hngh! I thought you said that… That interfacing was- illogical!" The last word was squealed as Shockwave kissed Bee's neck, tonguing the jugular energon tube and sucking and nipping at the tender dermaplating.

Shockwave moved his mouth to Bee's audial horns, smirking as he whispered in his monotone voice, still heavy with lust and tainted with something that Bee wouldn't quite call emotion but it was incredibly close.

"Frag logic." Bee blinked as he recalled those words coming from his own mouth when he had confessed his feelings to Longarm Prime and the other mech had tried to gently tell him that it was illogical to fall in love during a war.

Frag logic! I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?!

"When you said you loved me, I wanted to say this, now I hope you'll believe me." Shockwave stared at Bumblebee, that single red optic searching Bee's own optics. "It means everything to me… I… I love… I love you also." Bumblebee stared at him and bitterly looked away.

"You don't know what love is. You're too logical to feel love." Shockwave grabbed Bumblebee and slammed him onto the berth, causing the smaller mech to squeak and gasp, staring up at Shockwave in fear.

"Then let me elucidate further." Shockwave leaned forward, straddling Bumblebee and boring his optic into Bee's optics. "I can't even recharge now because every night I dream of taking you, interfacing with you." Shockwave's hands tightened around Bee's wrists. "Bonding with you is the only thing I ever think of whenever I remember you saying that you loved me. Whenever I saw you with another mech I wanted to sweep you into my arms and ravish you until you knew exactly who you belonged to." Shockwave's tone was changing, gaining emotions that Bee had never thought possible for the logical and cold mech. "If it would make you believe me I would scream it to the heavens, I would never take another concubine, I would never touch another mech in any way." Shockwave stared down at Bumblebee and panted softly. "I love you… So much…"

Bumblebee stared up at Shockwave before slowly leaning forward, Shockwave not moving, afraid to scare his small partner off. Bumblebee slowly extended his glossa as his optics dimmed and he traced the line between lips, asking gently for entrance. Shockwave granted it promptly, opening his mouth and feeling Bumblebee shyly push forward. Shockwave moved to rest on his elbows, gently tilting Bumblebee's head to allow them both more access, opening his mouth and turning the exploration into a kiss.

"Do you mean that?" Bee asked softly when they had pulled away, blinking and looking away shyly. Shockwave leaned down and kissed Bumblebee's jaw and neck gently, purring softly as he licked the sweet dermaplating.

"With every circuit of my chassis." Shockwave was about to further the situation, but a knock at the door made the larger mech jerk upward, glaring at the door despite his optics being covered and his face being totally impassive. "What?" He called and the door opened. One of his drones stepped in and Shockwave sat up, still straddling Bumblebee.

"Sir, Swindle is on the main computer demanding your prescence for negotiations for the purchasing of new weapons."

Shockwave pulled his face mask on and stood, gesturing for the drone to leave, saying that he'd be there in a klik. Turning to Bumblebee, Shockwave leaned down and traced his fingers over Bumblebee's lips tenderly.

"I'll be back soon." Shockwave whispered in his monotone voice. Bumblebee pouted and wrapped his mouth around Shockwave's middle finger, sucking and licking along it seductively while Shockwave watched. Thrusting his finger in and out of the delectable mouth, Bumblebee and Shockwave both felt their bodies heat up. Pulling the digit out reluctantly with a small, wet pop, Shockwave lifted the digit to his own lips and licked it clean. "Soon, my little Bee." He growled before turning to leave, locking the door behind him.

Half an hour.

Half a fragging hour! Primus! Bumblebee had gotten up from the berth and was wandering over to a desk piled high with datapads and began nosing through them for something interesting or entertaining. Pulling open one of the draws Bumblebee frowned when he found a datapad marked by a strip of yellow electrical tape. Why mark this one? Why hide it? Grabbing the pad, Bumblebee walked over to the berth and tapped a finger on the glassy surface, blinking at the sight that greeted his optics.

It was a photo taken of him, smiling and laughing, probably at some joke Bulkhead or Sari had made. Tapping the forward arrow, Bee saw another photo, this one of him in battle stance, sparring with Prowl. So… Shockwave had been photographing him? Why? Bee skimmed through the photos, pausing at the last one and frowning. It was one of him sleeping, curled around a blanket as if it was a teddy bear and with his head cushioned by his hands.

"You're quite beautiful when you sleep." A familiar monotone whispered in his audial and Bee jumped, turning. He hadn't even heard Shockwave coming in.

"Why?" Bee asked, trembling as he held the datapad.

"Take pictures?" Shockwave removed his mask and discarded it, moving to take the datapad from Bee's servos. "There is a reason that my alt mode was a security camera (A/N: It was, wasn't it? If not please correct.). My processor has limited hard drive space. It will automatically discard any memories that it find to be irrelevant. The only way I can protect memories I want to keep is to record or photograph them and place them on a datapad. Bumblebee paused before smirking and turning to Shockwave. Crawling into the larger mech's lap, he slid his arms up to Shockwave's shoulders, mouthing one of the tall audial antlers, knowing that if they were anything like his own horns that they would be incredibly sensitive. Shockwave grunted and grasped Bee's hips, looking at his small partner.

"Are you recording this now?" Bee asked and Shockwave's gaze traveled to a camera on the wall that was directly linked to a datapad. Bee smirked and kissed Shockwave, licking the thin lower lip and capturing it between his own, sucking and nipping gently. "Never knew you were that into porn." Bee chuckled as he pressed his chest to Shockwave's.

Now that he was sure that he was not going to be simply thrown out the next day, he was going to enjoy this.

Shockwave suddenly lunged forward, pinning Bee to the berth and panting heavily to dispel the heat building in his systems. Bee gasped and arched, pulling his legs closer and his hands to his chest. Shockwave growled at the submissive, weak looking position and grabbed Bee's ankle tugging his leg up until the ankle rested on Shockwave's shoulder.

"I want to be able to watch that film and remember every detail of it." Shockwave whispered, pressing his derma to Bumblebee's ankle before trailing his glossa up the slender, smooth leg, a thin trail of pink lubricant following. Bee arched and whimpered, gasping at the sheets above his head tightly. Shockwave kissed the side of Bee's knee joint and the smaller mech whimpered and watched as the huge mech trailed his glossa up to shapely thighs, sliding his hands up to push Bee's skirt further up. Bee gave a token resistance by pushing the fabric down. Shockwave growled and nipped at knuckles and fingertips, causing Bee to grasp his audial antlers and moan loudly. Shockwave moaned at the feel of hands stroking and squeezing his antlers. Shockwave practically tore the clothes off of his little Bumblebee, revealing flawless golden skin and a bright yellow crotchplate. Bumblebee gasped at the feel of lips on the smooth, sensitive surface. Shockwave smirked and trailed his glossa around the edges, tasting the grit of black oil and lubricants that leaked around the edges of the crotchplate.

"You taste so good, Bumblebee." Shockwave whispered pressing his lips against the crotchplate and worshipfully stroking the legs thrown over his shoulders. Before Bumblebee could respond there was a knock at the door and the small yellow bot whimpered and swore softly. Shockwave paused before smirking up at his mate and continuing to kiss the yellow plate on Bee's pelvis. Bumblebee's optics widened when Shockwave called to whoever was at the door.

"Enter."

This time, it wasn't a drone that probably wouldn't have even processed what it was seeing. This time it was Thundercracker, a pimp that Soundwave often brought prostitutes from to present as concubines to Megatron. Obviously word had traveled as quickly as gossip in a teen girl's locker room to the imperious pimp.

"Yes?" Shockwave growled and Thundercracker blinked in shock, clearing his thrat.

"Would now be a bad time?" Bumblebee let out a loud, breathy moan as Shockwave trailed sharp nails over the small Bee's chestplate, the pleasant scraping making Bee arch in ecstasy.

"Not at all." Shockwave's voice was surprisingly bland and monotonous considering what he was feeling and doing. "What did you want?"

Thundercracker cleared his throat before starting to speak in his best sleazy salesman façade.

"Well, it came to my attention earlier in the day that you took upon yourself a concubine-" Thundercracker was suddenly cut off.

"Agh! Wave!" Bumblebee moaned as Shockwave undid the yellow crotchplate, slipping his glossa into the wet, hot valve so that only the very tip was a centimeter inside the port. Shockwave lifted a hand and gestured for Thundercracker to continue and Bumblebee shrieked as he grabbed his lover's antlers once more, tugging and causing Shockwave to grunt deeply, thrusting his tongue further into the tight port.

"Umm… Ahem… yes… And as it seems that you have no other concubines I was wondering if you would be interested in purchasing a particularly attractive virgin from my-"

Shockwave pulled his face away from Bee's crotch, trailing his mouth up Bumblebee's stomach and chest, mouthing the slim golden neck and sucking the dermaplating hungrily. Thundercracker stared as Bumblebee extended his neck further, the little Autobot's vocalizer running in a series of moans, shouts and whimpers occasionally small squeaks and chirrups escaping.

"Perhaps I should come back at a better time." Thundercracker took a step back and Shockwave looked up, face impassive as he looked at Thundercracker.

"Do not ever come back." Shockwave stated coldly and Thundercracker blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. I have only one Wife and I shall not insult him by taking on another concubine or Wife."

Bumblebee stiffened at that but Thundercracker bowed his head and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Shockwave turned his eyes back to Bumblebee and the younger mech searched his face.

"W-wife?" Shockwave lifted Bumblebee's hand to his lips and kissed the back of the dainty hand, touching hips lips to the fingertips and knuckles tenderly as he spoke.

"If you will have me. If you would feel more comfortable as my Concubine then I would allow you to keep the title and not force you to be my Wife." Bumblebee's fingers trembled as they curled around Shockwave's and the blonde mech sobbed, leaning forward to kiss the other mech desperately to make sure that this wasn't just some wonderful dream.

"Please. Yes! Yes! I'll be your wife…" Bumblebee was on the verge of crying as he clung to Shockwave, the surreal feeling of everything making him look at his master – no, mate now.

Shockwave smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Bumblebee, stroking his claws down long legs and hooking them around his hips as his own crotchplate opened and his hard interface cord pressed against Bee's port.

Bee's vocalizer cut out in a hiss of static as he threw his head back, bucking against the hard, hot cord. Shockwave moaned loudly when the connection was made and sent a harsh burst of data over the link.

Desire/Love/Need the data translated and Bee whimpered as he returned the burst, writhing in his lover's arms. Shockwave groaned and shifted so that Bumblebee was cradled in his arms and his own back was against the headboard of the bed. Bumblebee collapsed against the broad chest, feeling chestplates part under his hands. Shockwave's face was impassive as he bared his spark to the younger mech, Bumblebee trembling and tilting his head back as his own chest opened, revealing his own glittering spark to the larger mech. Shockwave reached forward and stroked his fingers over Bee's spark before gently leading the slighter chest to his own and groaning softly when they met.

A/N: Shockwave the exhibitionist! Review whore on the loose, humor them.


End file.
